Wedding Bells Niley One-Shot
by nileysaywhat
Summary: repost.


I sat there in utter shock staring at the computer screen. Why would he lie to me? Why would he write this about me? Why now? I knew once Liam heard this song he would flip out. Sure in the beginning of the video he said he didn't have those feelings anymore, but he lied to me many times, he could have lied to the crowd. I got furious, i picked up the phone and dialed _his_ number. It was just a reaction, i didn't know what i was doing until he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" i spat out into the speaker "I swear to god nick, if you ruin my marriage with Liam because of this stupid song i will never, ever forgive you. I don't even want to imagine what Liam is going to say! I was there for you as a friend all the time and you always pushed me away when we got to close. I always wrote the songs about you. YOU never did anything to show you loved me to the fans or half the time to me! why did you do that nick!? Why did you write that song!?" i grew more angry as i said everything i had to.

"i'm sorry..." he paused "i just, i had to write a song about my feelings. I felt completely uncomfortable with it but it's a really good song. I don't feel that way anymore. I was angry, i thought your too young your not even 20 yet that's a ridiculous age to get engaged because you haven't lived out your full life and then i realized there could never be a you and me again. I'm okay with that now i settled it in my mind, But i don't think that i could ever show up to your wedding. Especially if it was in June like you said. Cause June is our month. Not your's and Liam's month." he stopped. Just as i was about to reply he said something again "If Liam can't except the song and move on, then he doesn't trust you mi. If he thinks this song is going to make you come running back to me, then that's the only reason he's marrying you, so you can't get away. Soon you'll feel stuck, the love you think you have will go away, maybe you'll realize what we could of been and by then it would be to late or you can just feel stuck. Now i have to go and continue working. So either Have a great married life or i'll talk to you later. Bye Miley." with that he hung up on me.

I put the phone down i stared into space once again, was he right? Did Liam just want to marry me because he didn't want me to get away? I realized that we're barely together now. I shook the thought from my head as i heard the door shut.

"Baby, are you home?" i hear a familiar voice. I sigh, i really didn't wanna see Liam. I hid in the closet, i heard him come into the room, i held my breathe "Her car is home, where is she?" he muttered to himself. i watched him walk into the bathroom as i bolted out of the closet running out of my house. i needed to get away. I jumped into my car and drove, i didn't know where i was going i just drove. I stopped a creak, somewhere excluded from everything, i got out of the car and walked towards the little body of water. It was mine and nick's place. Nick was in New York so he wouldn't be here, safe place. i thought to myself. I sat down on a rock and stared into the water. What am i going to do? I loved Nick so much. I just didn't know if i could handle the pain like all of our past relationships ended up. it was clear he loved me too. Loved me more than Liam did, but i wasn't going to let myself believe that. I was marrying liam, i wasn't marrying nick.

I was put in a position i didn't wanna be in. I had to choose. Nobody told me i had to, but i needed to. Nick was my first love and he's never left my mind. Liam was my new love, but we did have a lot of issue's we just decided not to show them. I look back in my mind to the time me and Liam took our break, I seemed truly happy. I had all my friend's and i didn't look phased. I didn't know if my Fan's would hate me if i broke up with Liam. I was so stuck. I heard foot steps as i whipped my head around. There _he _was. The was _The Love Of My Life._ I knew it then and there. I knew he i wanted to be with. I watched him stop in his tracks, "I-I'm sorry, i didn't think you'd ever come here again." he said softly, I could see the pain in his eyes of seeing me.

"Nick.." i stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"If your telling me your staying with Liam i don't wanna hear it."

i giggled softly, I realized he was a man know. He knew what he wanted, he knew how to handle things, and he knew he would have to let go of things and he would do it. "I'm not doing that." I stepped a little closer.

He gulped, nervously realizing how close i was getting "W-what are you doing?" he stuttered. "Why did you come to our spot?"

"I needed to think" I shrugged it off, "But i finally realized something. I love you so much, i love you so much more then Liam." i paused as i saw him opening his mouth to talk i put my finger over his lips to stop him "Now i also love Liam. I'm not as happy with him, but i do love him. he was there for me through everything. But with that said, when you walked up, when i thought you were in New York and i'd never see you again, I saw the hurt in your eyes mixed with love. I want you, I only want you Nick."

He smirked as confidence rose over him, he placed his forehead on mine, "I love you so much Miley Ray." he kissed my forehead. "Good thing you want me because i only wanna love you. I didn't wanna hear those wedding bells chime."

I smiled but it soon faded, "I have to tell Liam. I have to tell the fan's" i bit my lip "They are going to hate me"

he embraced me into a hug "They won't hate you mi. Liam might but the fans will always be there, and so will i. I'm here for you. We can stay on the down low as long as you want i don't mind. But i'll be there with you and we can face the haters together."

I snuggled my head into him "I love you," I whispered so thankful he finally wrote that song to make me realize he was all i wanted.


End file.
